


i'll build a city that dreams for two

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Implied Established UkaTake, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou as Hinagarasu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, Short Chapters, tsubasa chronicles au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: The quest to gather the feathers takes Daichi, Tetsurou, and their companions to an unexpected world.---"I know you're not Tetsurou. You look like him, you sound like him, but you're not him." Daichi says with conviction."Since when did you know?""Since the beginning. Your eyes gave it away," he says while making a point at staring at them.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I consider this as a spiritual successor to ["and if you lose yourself (i will find you)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382840).  
> Though it doesn't have to be read for this piece to be understood since it's mostly just a prologue of sorts? And since I see this story a few years into their quest already.
> 
> Please note that I am purposefully withholding some tags and will update them as I go along.  
> Please also note that the Archive Warnings will be subject to change. 
> 
> Title comes from Zedd's "Find You". I only wanted to use the same song as I did for the first fic but as I was plotting this story, the song sounds more true than initially intended. It's a very happy accident. 
> 
> Updates will not be regular, as this has been sitting in my wips folder for a while now and while I would have loved to finish it before posting it, I find the lack of motivation to continue (and writing in general) hinders me so... I'm getting the first chapter out there in the hopes that it might spark something in me again. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Daichi groans, huffing as he lifts an arm to cover his eyes from the bright stream of sunlight hitting his face. He blinks in rapid succession and finally remembering his predicament, quickly sits up and scans his surroundings. He sighs in relief upon seeing Tetsurou lying nearby and crawls to him.

“Tetsurou… wake up,” he says, shaking the man. He doesn’t know what dimension Hinagarasu’s taken them, if this is even the one it’d intended to take them to, but their travel through the portal wasn’t as smooth sailing as it had been last time.

This time, they hit turbulence, or more accurately, turbulence hit them in the form of a dark purple cloud that managed to slither its way through, just as they’re about to reach the exit of the portal and surrounded them in thick, smoky darkness. It felt like it was trying to pull them apart and it succeeded because through the chaos, Daichi lost his grip on Tetsurou’s hand and he can only shout for him and hear his name being called out in return as the tornado-like spire of smoke whisked them about, until it deemed fit to finally spew them out and land them here.

Tetsurou grunts once, then wakes up with a terrified scream of Daichi’s name, flailing his arms about, swatting the phantom force away.

Daichi catches the arm that almost hit him in the face. “Tetsu! It’s alright! We landed now,” he hastily explains as Tetsurou turns to him, aiming to hit but stops short when he recognizes that it’s him.

“Daichi,” he breathes out, relieved, hand suspended in position. His eyes rove over Daichi’s face, taking every detail in, as if he’s seeing Daichi for the first time in a while. He reaches out to Daichi’s face, his hand trembling, tentative, as if wondering if Daichi’s real and if he can touch him, until his fingers brushed Daichi’s cheek and fully cups it and lets out a shaky breath.

Daichi lets go of Tetsurou’s arm and snuggles his cheek into the large hand, eyes narrowing in confusion and being overwhelmed by the unusual awe he’s seeing in Tetsurou’s gray eyes. He blinks. “…T-Tetsu?”

Tetsurou’s eyes widen then smiles. “Sa-Daichi,” he says, reverently. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” He pulls Daichi into a tight hug.

Daichi’s taken by surprise for a moment but returns the hug with a few pats on the back for good measure. “Y-yeah. Me too.”

“Tetsurou,” Daichi says at once, when Tetsurou lets go of him, “the others. We have to find them. They might not be far.”

It’s only then did Tetsurou look around the place. A clearing in a forest, tall trees with thick trunks and swaying canopies are surrounding them from all sides, thicker towards their left, and an often trodden, worn-out path to their right. For someone who woke up with the remnants of his reaction fighting an unseen force, he seems to have quickly overcome it. He’s completely at ease with the way his shoulders are relaxed and comfortable, content with staring at Daichi.

“There’s no rush. We just got here,” he shrugs a shoulder.

“But… this place might be hostile,” Daichi reasons, looking apprehensively around, senses heightened and alert. His instinct is telling him that something is… odd.

While most dimensions they land in are in relatively peaceful times when they arrived, they’ve had their fair share of landing in places in the midst of war, sometimes even directly in the path of an enemy; some in obvious manner, but in others subtle, ones that lull travelers into a false sense of security until it’s too late. It’s only due to Tetsurou’s quick thinking, Kita’s powerful magical abilities, and Kiryuu’s immense fighting skills that narrowly saved them from such situations each time.

They’ve learned not to trust appearances because they can be deceiving.

The place is bright and seemingly full of life, but being grounded, feeling the very earth under his hands, Daichi can feel something dark is lurking all over the land and its setting him on edge.

“And the others…” Daichi trails off, feeling a hand on his cheek again and allows his head to be turned to meet Tetsurou’s… gray eyes.

“We’ll find them.”

“But-”

“Trust me, Daichi. I won’t let anything harm you. We’re safe here. You’re safe with me,” he says, intensity pouring from his eyes that it leaves no doubt in Daichi’s mind that he means it.

Daichi wets his lips and narrows his eyes in worry. “Tetsurou, are you…?” He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. “Right.” He offers a tremulous smile that Tetsurou returns beatifically.

The moment gets interrupted when Daichi’s stomach growls and he ducks his head in embarrassment but it turns into annoyance as soon as he hears the telltale snickering.

“Shut up, Tetsu.” He smacks Tetsurou on the arm, glaring at him despite his flushed face.

This just made Tetsurou laugh fully and Daichi doesn’t really understand what’s so funny about his stomach demanding to be fed, but Tetsurou’s laughing like he’d never laughed for a long time. And it’s not the kind of teasing laugh either. It’s one born from extreme happiness, the giddy sort of laughter, like something good has happened. It even makes Daichi smile a little even though it’s at his expense. But his smile slips as the feeling of oddness persists.

One that only _he_ seemed to feel. One that is _coming_ from Tetsurou.

“Come on. Let’s get some food in you.” Tetsurou says, standing up and dusts his pants and cloak while Daichi follows suit.

Tetsurou reaches a hand out to him, beckons him to hold it with a nod of his head and a smile but before Daichi can take it, a cold instinctual feeling of being watched sends shivers down his spine and he quickly looks behind him with a sharp inhale but sees nothing aside from the line of trees that leads to the other, darker side of the forest.

“It’s better if we leave now,” he hears Tetsurou say, suddenly seriously. When he looks back at him, Tetsurou is suspiciously glaring at the direction where Daichi felt the stare was coming from. He nods then looks down at the proffered hand and with a quick look back at Tetsurou, he takes his hand and they set out.

Whatever they left behind in the forest softly hummed to itself before it disappears in a cloud of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This one was also written down already, just changed a few words and added/removed bits here and there. So yeah... Idk when the next one will be, I'll try this weekly update thing, but not making any promises. 
> 
> Enjoy the cliffy, I guess?

Nothing jumped at them as they traveled through the forest, despite the earlier sensation. And while it’s comforting to know that they aren’t in any immediate danger, it also meant that their companions (and the supplies that they carry) are not nearby, and they don’t know where to start looking for them.

The edge of the forest led to a dirt road and they followed it, not knowing where else to go. They reached what seems to be a small settlement and passed by the first cabin after few minutes of walking, but no one seems to be inside.

It’s the same thing for the next house, and the next one. They reach a cluster of few more cabins but there aren’t any sounds of people going about their day even inside their own homes. There aren’t signs of civilization. There are, however, crows perched on top of some roofs, their beady eyes following their every move, while the others littered the ground in a small murder, pecking it occasionally.

Daichi tightens his hold on Tetsurou’s hand, the feeling of uneasiness returning. “Tetsurou, where are we? Where are the people?” he whispers, looking around with a frown. He doesn’t feel the sensation of being watched anymore, hadn’t felt it as they traveled, but the more they walked, the more oppressive the surroundings become. The pull of the ground was too much, that walking felt heavy felt very much how one would wade through murky waters instead of solid ground.

He’s also trying hard to ignore the feeling of off-ness coming from his companion.

“I guess this place is abandoned.” Tetsu whispers back. Daichi noticed the hint of regret in his tone but he doesn’t get to think about it further.

“Not completely abandoned, punk.” They jumped and turned to where the voice came from, Tetsu quickly stands in a defensive position in front of Daichi. They faced an old man with a band of cloth around his head, keeping his white hair from falling over his face and dressed in dirty and muddied tunic. He’s holding a wooden staff and is leaning on that side as he glowers at them. “That evil force will ‘ave to pry me with his long talons if he wants’ta make me leave this place! Let’s see ‘em try!”

He thumps his staff once on the ground before waves it angrily in the general direction of a spire tower that can be seen from where they are, yelling curses and unkind words before spit chokes his throat and cuts off his tirade. The old man coughs and hunches on himself, and immediately, Daichi’s beside him, Tetsurou unable to catch him as he goes.

He runs a soothing hand over the old man’s back and pushes his water canteen into the man’s unoccupied hand.

The old man grabs it and drinks from it shamelessly. He wipes his mouth with the back of his thin, bony hand. “Huh, yer not bad, young man,” he says in lieu of thanks, giving the canteen back. “But what’re ya doing here?” He suspiciously narrows his eyes at him.

Tetsurou steps forward bringing a protective arm in front of Daichi. “We’re travelers.”

The man snorts. “D’ya take me for a fool, ya punk?” The old man steps away from them and brandished his staff in front of Tetsurou defensively. “Travelers know better than to venture north anymore. The land is cursed! Tell me the truth or I swear-”

“It’s the truth, sir. We’re lost.” Daichi speaks up. “We were hoping to find someone to ask where to go or where to find food, but we didn’t come across anybody… except you,” he tips his head to the old man, brown eyes pleading. “Please believe us.”

The old man, who was glaring at Tetsurou glances at him, studies him and Daichi did his best to look the part of an innocent and lost traveler to convince him. After a few moments, the old man settles his staff down and _tsk_ s. “I believe _you_ , curiously enough,” he says as he scratches his graying stubble. “We’re ya the ones that made that ruckus in the forest?”

Daichi blinks at the question and swallows, casting a quick glance at Tetsurou before nodding. “We are not from here,” he starts carefully, “and we got separated from our companions. We’re wondering if you can help us. If you can tell us where to go.”

The old man scoffs. “I can’t tell ya where to go,” he says, finding the whole idea of asking him preposterous. “That will be your decision to make.” Daichi deflates at that. He’s about to plead some more but Tetsurou grabs his hand.

“If that’s the case, we’ll be going then,” he says in a clipped tone before tugging Daichi, turning to leave.

“Tetsu, wait-”

“You heard him. He doesn’t want to help us. Come on.”

“But Tetsu-”

“Oi!” The man calls out and Daichi doesn’t know if he’d only imagined it, but he saw Tetsurou flinch.

“I wouldn’t leave now if I were ya. The nearest settlement south is half a day away by walking. Nighttime and who knows what evil might catch you,” he huffs. He also made a show of scratching the back of his head, all while mumbling something about troublesome travelers. “Stay ‘ere for tonight,” he finally says. “And just leave early tomorrow once day breaks, if ya have to.”

Daichi huffs and gives Tetsurou a pleading look, and sensing the need to convince him more, his stomach gives a soft rumble too. “Please?”

Tetsurou is clearly annoyed. “Daichi, you’re the one who said this place could be hostile.”

Daichi has the decency to look chastised. He knows, he’s aware that this old man may not be who he says he is, but strangely enough, Daichi feels safe with him. He can’t explain it, but whereas his instincts are sounding alarms earlier, it ceased once they met him. And throughout their exchange, there’s nothing like that around him.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but he feels safer with him than... he mentally shakes his head. 

“But he might have food,” he reasoned. “We can’t travel further if we don’t have the energy. If we’d encounter and have to fight creatures as he’d said, we need to be prepared. It’s just for tonight, please?”

Tetsurou gives him a hard look then glares at the old man, who’d seemed to have forgotten about them and is now fishing something from his dirty trousers and starts throwing it at the crows, then back to Daichi.

Daichi, for his part keeps at it with his pleading look. Eventually, Tetsurou exhales sharply.

“Fine. Just for tonight,” he gives in, shoulders slumping, but Daichi feels his grip tighten, along with the lines of Tetsu’s eyes. “I don’t want to be staying here any longer than I would have to,” he murmurs, but Daichi catches it, and normally, he would agree, normally he would trust Tetsurou’s instincts, it’s just that now… now he’s not sure if he should.

Daichi gives him a grateful smile still and untangles his hand from Tetsu’s hold in favor of approaching the old man who’s now surrounded by crows, with some even perched on his shoulder.

“Uh, sir? Where to?”

The old man looks at him. “Well, come on then.” He gently shrugs off the bird and tosses more crumbs at them. He starts walking further into the settlement, Daichi and Tetsurou in tow.

“By the way, sir. My name is Daichi and he’s…” he sneaks a glance at Tetsu before continuing, “Tetsurou.”

It’s probably not safe to tell a random stranger that kind of information, but Daichi’s always been polite. And it seemed proper since they’ll be staying with him for the night. He’s also hoping that they be given the same courtesy.

The old man gives him a side-glance and huffs. “…I’m called Ukai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Yes, I tagged the right Ukai. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi started having doubts when it became obvious that the old man is leading them to the largest cabin around. Tetsurou had stopped complaining as they follow him, but Daichi’s noticed he’s become rather nervous the closer they get, and he must admit, it’s starting to get to him as well.

Despite that, he can’t help but admire the façade of the house they’re approaching. The sun hasn’t completely set, so Daichi still had time to see that it’s not well kept as it used to be, much like the other houses, seeing how some logs have broken down in certain places, chipped and withering on the others and fears a little about how it would look inside. He starts feeling for the old man though, thinking how lonely it must be to live in such a large house alone, in an abandoned place.

His assumption was soon corrected when someone opens the door, just as they stepped on the dirt path leading to the house. Another, smaller and frailer looking man with eyeglasses, a thin blanket over his slightly hunched back, comes out of the door, limping as he meets Ukai.

“Oi, oi. What’re ya doin’ outta bed, Takeda?”

“It’s almost nighttime and you aren’t back yet,” Old Takeda replies, perusing Ukai’s form with worried eyes, frowning when he sees how dirty he was. “What took you so long?”

“Came across some foolish travelers,” Ukai grumbles, motioning with his thumb to where Daichi and Tetsurou are standing.

Takeda leans back and looks over at them incredulously. “But it’s not safe here anymore.”

“D’ya think I didn’t tell ‘em?”

“Oh dear. Well, come inside, you lot,” he gestures wildly with an arm. “Best not to stay out here when the dark comes.”

\-----

While the exterior didn’t look much, the interior looks well and decent even though it looks more like a storage space than a home.

Daichi couldn’t help but ask, out of curiosity, and had learned that back in the day, the building used to be a tavern which explains the crates and wooden barrels of wine stacked in a corner next to what used to be the bar, while most of the long tables are pushed on the walls, benches and chairs placed upside on top of them, freeing most of the space in the middle.

Despite its appearance, it feels well lived in, warm and cozy. It’s strange, but as soon as Daichi stepped inside, he feels right at home.

The things that seemed to be consistently used is a small table and cushions situated in front of the fireplace, which has a cauldron hanging over it. The smell hits Daichi and his stomach reminds him and informs every one of his current state of hunger.

Takeda doesn’t waste time in pulling him inside and closer to their makeshift dinner table and even though Ukai’s grumbling about sharing their meager food, he’d started pouring scoopfuls of soup in a chipped wooden bowl that he pushes to Daichi.

It didn’t occur to him that Tetsurou wasn’t following them inside, until he turned to look behind to see him still outside, looking at the threshold warily.

Daichi smiles down at Takeda before excusing himself.

“Tetsu, what’s wrong? What are you still doing outside?”

“I-” Tetsurou swallows. “I don’t think I’m welcome here.”

Daichi frowns. Old Man Ukai hadn’t taken a liking to Tetsurou, sure, but it was warranted since they’re strangers. And it wasn’t as if he’d only extended the invitation to Daichi. He hadn’t said that Tetsurou wasn’t allowed to come or anything of sort.

But maybe Tetsurou has enough reason to feel wary and unwelcomed. Maybe Daichi’s base need is clouding his judgment, and he’s not as alert as he thought he was and missed the danger the two old and seemingly harmless men pose.

“Do you think it’s not safe?” He whispers, leaning closer. “Do you think they’ll hurt us?”

“No,” Tetsurou shakes his head. “I can’t think of a safer place for you.”

“What do you mean?”

Tetsurou shakes his head and huffs. “I’m probably just being paranoid.” He gives Daichi a reassuring smile.

“Well come on,” Daichi says, extending a hand to Tetsurou.

Tetsurou looks down at it and takes it after a few moments and after a heaving a readying breath and grips it tight as crosses over.

Daichi’s still unsure about what’s happening with Tetsurou, but he lets the cryptic statement slide. He doesn’t mention how he’d noticed the way Tetsurou seemed so surprised and relieved when he stepped inside, to the point that he pats over his body to check himself, and the way he takes in the place with a nostalgic expression after that initial relief subsided.

\-----

The overnight stay turned into two, then three, until Daichi’s realized that they’ve been staying with Ukai and Takeda for a week and a half now.

A week and half of doing chores and errands for the old couple, chopping off firewood and tending to their garden and livestock, instead of looking for his feather and their companions. It’s a lot of time that Daichi and Tetsurou could’ve spent talking and planning their next move. Instead, it is time that Daichi spent observing Tetsurou and cataloguing his behavior.

The initial wariness soon tapered off, but it had been replaced by wistful looks at certain objects around the tavern, like the carved wooden plaque, partially hidden in one of the shelfs in the bar- the retired signage of “The Crow’s Post”, and a masterful sculpture of the said bird perched on branch, standing tall and unbothered on top of the fireplace, like a silent, stoic guardian. Even an unfinished wooden bust, stashed along with wood carving tools on top of the drawer in one of the rooms.

It’s nothing compared to the way Tetsurou looked like he’d seen a ghost when Daichi comes out of the bath wearing a simple, off-white lace-up tunic and brown linen pants Takeda’s offered him as alternative for his cropped and wide-sleeved top. Tetsurou’s been giving him longing looks since then, when he thinks Daichi isn’t looking, though Daichi has a strange feeling that he isn’t actually seeing _him_.

He’d endured all that for a week and a half, and tonight, Daichi thinks he’s had enough.

The music player seems out of place in this unusual world, but for some reason, Old Ukai managed to make it work. The night breeze carried the soft, simple lullaby far enough to be heard outside, to reach where Tetsurou and Daichi are currently sitting, resting after a day of hard work. Daichi listens for a few moments, follows the notes long enough to recreate the melody, but he knows that there are far more important things. He angles himself towards his company.

"Tetsu, we haven’t talked about how-"

But Tetsurou has other ideas because suddenly he’s up and Daichi's being offered a hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Tetsurou's eyes catches the gleam of the hanging lantern and it's beautiful as was his small smile, even if it makes Daichi wary. From the corner of his eye, he sees that Ukai and Takeda are swaying to the music as well, lost in their own world and each other.

He takes the hand wordlessly and allows himself to be pulled up and pulled close, and Tetsurou starts swaying them along. Daichi indulges him for a few rounds of not quite dancing, taking the time to study him, his clothes, the same one he’d been wearing since they arrived- black turtle neck and cargo pants; his physical features, the messy hair, sharp jaws and gray eyes… all the while getting firmer in his resolve.

He hadn’t been sure then but spending more time around Tetsurou for the past few days made him certain.

He stops, and Tetsurou does as well.

"What's the matter, Daichi?" He asks with a frown.

"You can stop pretending now,” he replies calmly, looking into Tetsurou’s eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tetsurou says tilting his head to the side a little, but the way he blinks and stiffens tells Daichi that he knows what he means.

"I know you're not Tetsurou. You look like him, you sound like him, but you're not him." Daichi says with conviction.

Every word seemed to strip off all the pretenses he's been putting up because the innocent look Tetsurou is going for drops and turns into something hesitant but serious. He lets go of Daichi and steps back a little.

"Since when did you know?" He doesn’t seem angry at being caught, just curious.

Daichi inhales at the question that is as good as confirmation. But oddly, it feels right, he still feels safe. It’s why he’d taken this long to confront him. Because despite the niggling feeling, he knows he’s far from danger.

"Since the beginning. Your eyes gave it away," he says while making a point at staring at them. "My Tetsurou's eyes are like molten gold, warm like honey. Yours are steel gray, though equally intelligent and expressive."

Not Tetsurou stares at him for a moment, and then nods. "I got figured out, huh?"

Daichi nods. “So… who are you?”

Tetsurou looks long and hard at him before he sighs.

“I _am_ Kuroo Tetsurou. Just not the one you’ve been traveling and came here with. I actually live here,” he smiles ruefully. “And in this world, I’m also known as the Dark Wizard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... a cliffy. Though I've made a short thread about "the reveal" in my twitter, (though its not complete) so this one isn't probably a surprise anymore.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry but I might leave you all hanging for a while. This is probably the last regular update. I mean, I will try, but the next few weeks will be a little busy for me so I might not have enough to crunch out the next chapter/s. Yeah....
> 
> But man am I glad that I've reached this point, finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof sorry for the late update! This one feels like a filler chapter, even though it has clues about the plot (?) IDK.
> 
> Anyway, I might update the chapter count, but we'll see. Enjoy!

_Sawamura looks to Kenma. “Are you sure it’s wise to bring him here? He’s working for the Grand King-”_

_“I never worked for the Grand King. Our goals simply aligned, and I just used him as much as he used me.” Kuroo scoffs. “And now it doesn’t. Trust me, I want him gone as much as you do.”_

_“Right, trust the_ Dark Wizard _. If you had wanted him gone, why didn’t you get rid of him when you had the chance? Or are your short horns just for show?” Sawamura challenged._

_Kuroo glares at him. “The horns will be the least of your concern,_ human _, just test me.”_

_“I’m not afraid of you.”_

**==========**

Kuroo’s expecting at least either of the two common responses after the revelation. One being fear- for Daichi to step back and look at him with fearful eyes, as if he’s seen a monster and alert the two older men. The other anger – for Daichi to glare up at him and demand to know why he’s deceived him and demand to know where his real companions are.

It certainly wasn’t a thoughtful “Oh,” which, in Kuroo’s opinion is rather anticlimactic, in light of what he’s done and how long he’s been doing it for.

“Oh?” He doesn’t want Daichi to be scared of him, really, but not even having a slight reaction feels like a blow to his ego. “I just told you I’m called Dark Wizard in this world and you just say _oh_?”

Daichi blinks, a little confused. “Uh, yeah?”

“You’re not even scared?”

“Should I be?”

Kuroo stares at him, then lets out an incredulous, breathy laugh, shaking his head at how unbelievable Daichi is being.

“I mean,” Daichi starts, “you said that you _are_ Tetsurou, or at least a version of him and you’ve never really done anything to harm me. That’s why I’m not scared. Though I want to know, where is my Tetsurou and our companions?” His worry is evident in his eyes and tone.

“They’re safe. I just kept them away so I can… spend some time with you.”

Daichi breathes in slight relief, though that begs another question. “Why?”

Before Kuroo can answer, a gust of harsh wind blows, rattling the posts and snuffing some of the lights from the lanterns out. Kuroo glares up around them, at the dark sky and quickly pulls Daichi close, the sound of disturb crows cawing and their flapping wings echo around them.

“What’s happening?” Daichi asks. Above the noise, they hear Ukai yell at them to go back inside the house, as he assists a shaking and cowering Takeda. They don’t need to be told twice.

As soon as they step inside, Kuroo lets go of him and goes to Ukai instead and helps him usher Takeda to the fireplace.

Daichi notice the pitiful look Kuroo gives Takeda as he sits down in the cushions, the small man making himself even smaller as he curls in himself, with hands over his ears, mumbling incoherently as tears fall from his tightly closed eyes, Ukai beside him, doing his best to give him comfort.

The wind blows harsher, slapping against the wooden façade making Daichi feel like they’re in the path of a tornado.

“Old Man, the staff! Where is it?!”

“I-In our room, but I can’t-”

Daichi’s on his knees beside the two elders. “I have him,” he says to Ukai, as he rubs a soothing hand across the shaking back. This close, Daichi can hear the repeated “I’m sorry” coming from Takeda.

Kuroo helps Ukai stand, and despite his old age, he moved fast into their bedroom and soon comes out with his staff and immediately hands it over to Kuroo. Daichi can only watch and call out for him in worry, but Kuroo’s out the door to face whatever it is that is wreaking havoc outside.

The more the rattling, the more frenzied Takeda’s mumbling become. He’s short of wailing now, and not even the combined comfort of Ukai and Daichi can help him, until thankfully, the wind stops, abruptly as it came, plunging the room and surroundings in eerie silence, save for the noises Takeda’s making.

“It’s over now,” Ukai whispers to him. Takeda keeps on sniffling but slumps into Ukai’s arms, exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Daichi’s into Kuroo as soon as he enters inside but stops at the hard and guilty look Kuroo gives him, then at the two men huddled by the fireplace.

“Are you all right? What was that?” Daichi finds the courage to ask.

“We have to leave. We can’t stay here anymore. He knows you’re with me. I need to get you back to your companions.”

The fear in Kuroo’s eyes and the warning in his words rubbed off on Daichi, making him swallow. “Who knows I’m here?”

Kuroo looks down on his hands before he looks at Daichi again. “The Grand King.”

**==========**

_Sawamura finds Kuroo at the gardens, sitting on one of the log benches and their eyes meet over the fire pit between them. Sawamura approaches him and takes the way Kuroo makes space as an unspoken invitation to join him._

_“Thank you,” Sawamura says, breaking the silence._

_Kuroo sighs and waves a dismissing hand. “Don’t mention it. It’s nothing.”_

_“It’s not nothing,” Sawamura faces him, words earnest. “You saved Haruki and Harumi. You saved my family. That means a lot to me.”_

_Kuroo’s taken aback by the intense and unfamiliar gratitude. It’s validating, but he can’t completely accept it. Not when two impressionable children had seen what truly is. Not when Sawamura’s witnessed how he could easily lose control._

_“Are… are they alright?”_

_Sawamura nods. “They’ll be fine.”_

_“Do I scare them now?_ ” Do I scare you now?

_He feels a gentle hand on his cheek and lets it get his head turn to face Sawamura and meet his brown eyes._

_“You didn’t,” Sawamura says softly, eyes burning with sincerity. “As for me, I’ve told you before. I’m not afraid of you.”_

**==========**

They leave as soon as dawn breaks. Daichi had wanted to thank both elders properly but Takeda’s still sleeping, exhausted from the whole ordeal the previous night, so Ukai was the only one to see them off. (“Best be gone wit’ ya,” he says with a grunt, before pushing a hefty sack of supplies to Kuroo.)

Daichi sees the staff planted deep on the ground just a few steps away from the house on their way out. They walk quietly, tensed. Kuroo’s visibly looking around for potential danger and Daichi can’t help but worry as well and pulls his hood lower over his head in attempt to hide himself.

He has a lot of questions for Kuroo but he doesn’t know how to broach the subject or spook him by talking out of the blue. Kuroo notice it anyway.

“You can ask,” he says, lightly bumping his shoulder against Daichi. He appears jovial about it but there’s wariness in his eyes and tightness in his smile that tells Daichi otherwise.

Daichi bites down on his lips, thinking what he would ask first. He settles with one to confirm his suspicion. “Do you know Ukai and Takeda? From before?”

Kuroo doesn’t seem surprised that he leads with that question. “I do. Or rather, I did. It’s…It’s been a while since I’ve visited them.”

“Why?”

“I... Guilt.” He shrugs, but Daichi can tell that there’s a lot to unpack from that statement. That makes him think about the place, about the only two people.

“But they’re the only ones left there. Why?”

Kuroo looks at Daichi then and takes a few moments to answer, weighing if he should tell the truth or answer vaguely. Making up his mind, he answers with a heavy exhale.

“They can’t leave,” he finally says, settling for the truth.

Daichi frowns, remembering Ukai’s tirade the first time they met. “But Ukai said they didn’t want to leave.”

Kuroo swallows. “That’s what we made them think. The other villagers were able to leave, fled south, especially after….,” he trails off then he shakes his head. “They remained not because they want to, but in truth, they can’t go anywhere.”

“But why?” Daichi’s only known them for a short time, but he’s grown fond of them, and he knows that sentiment is returned despite being practically strangers. He can’t help but be concerned.

“They’re cursed.” 

The shock and subsequent fear made Daichi stop in his tracks. Kuroo does too, and even though he’s facing Daichi, he can’t meet his eyes. He never had any reason to fear Kuroo or distrust him during their time together, but could it be…

“Did you…we’re you the one who cursed them?” He whispers.

“I’m not,” Kuroo replies equally soft. Daichi lets go of the breath he wasn’t aware he’s holding.

“But I might as well have because it’s my fault they were cursed in the first place.” Kuroo continues.

There’s so much guilt in his voice and it’s literally weighing down on his shoulders and Daichi just knows that it’s a burden he’s been carrying for so long. He also has a fairly good idea who cursed them, but that confirmation can wait. He puts a comforting hand on one of Kuroo’s arms, but before he can say anything, a rustling in a nearby bush interrupts the moment and alerts them.

Kuroo immediately stands in front of Daichi, hiding him with his body as they wait for an attack, but what comes out of the thorny shrubbery is just a wild rabbit that hops away as soon as it appeared.

They both sigh in relief. “I guess that’s my cue,” Kuroo says, looking back to the direction they came from. “And we’re a good way away from the house now.”

“Cue for what?”

“We won’t be walking all the way, Daichi. I don’t want to risk the long trip.” He answers vaguely. He takes off his hood and casts an unreadable look at Daichi before he closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

Daichi doesn’t know what’s happening at first, but then he sees something sharp protruding from the sides of Kuroo’s head. _Horns_ , Daichi’s mind supplies helpfully.

When Kuroo finally opens his eyes, the red ones bravely meet Daichi’s brown.

“Do I scare you now?”

Daichi breathes and shakes his head. “I told you. I’m not afraid of you.”

Kuroo’s surprised at his words, an echo of what he’s been told before. He smiles at the thought, earning a confused look from Daichi. “Well, I’m clearly losing my edge,” he mumbles. “I promise to answer your questions, but now, we need to leave.” He offers his hands to Daichi, silently gesturing for him to give his own.

Daichi does so, but not without asking “What are you going to do?”

Kuroo gives him a smirk. “Hmm, you’ll see. So better hold on tight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the names:
> 
> Kuroo = FHQ!Kuroo (Dark Wizard)  
> Sawamura = FHQ!Daichi
> 
> Tetsurou = Tsubasa!Kuroo  
> Daichi = Tsubasa!Daichi
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, an update!  
> May I just say that it's a relief to have finally reached this point in the story? Because it was! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Tetsurou swings his sword against the imposing castle doors with a force fueled by annoyance, worry, and _desperation_ , but still, _still_ nothing happens. It didn’t even get nicked and remains an immovable obstacle. He tried his luck earlier with the windows again, but it didn’t even crack, as if it’s made of stone instead of colored glass.

“Tetsurou,” Kita sighs from one of the plush couches. “Don’t waste your energy. It won’t budge. He’s tried,” he motions to Kiryuu, who crosses his arms with a huff beside him, looking put-off by that fact.

Hinagarasu flits about on the couch beside Kita twitting “It doesn’t budge!” unhelpfully.

Tetsurou turns on him. “Kita, Daichi’s out there, and we’re…we’re _trapped_ here. You can’t expect me to just sit around and do nothing.”

“I know. If only…” he curls and uncurls his fingers, frowning at the cuffs around his wrists. He woke up in them and it’s been keeping him from using his magic. Though that doesn’t mean he can’t sense how powerful it is around them.

He’s sure that Hinagarasu can sense it as well. And like their unofficial mascot, he can’t bring himself to be agitated, because despite the nature of their current… accommodation, what’s surrounding them isn’t dark and oppressive magic. On the contrary, it’s light and very pure. Old, but completely powerful.

There’s only one kind of magic that can achieve such feat- life magic sacrificed out of love.

He supposes that he shouldn’t worry, because whoever did this do not have ill intentions at all. However, he also can’t fault Tetsurou for being anxious about Daichi not being with them, especially since the magic in place isn’t there to keep them _in_ , but rather, to keep something _out_.

Maybe he shouldn’t have told Tetsurou, he thinks, because since then, he’d only become more determined to escape whatever magic’s keeping them.

Tetsurou positions himself in front of the doors again with renewed resolve, glaring as he widen his stance and grips his sword tighter, but just as he’s about to swing against it again, the large door creaks open, it’s protesting hinges echoing around the hall. He’s quick to jump away from the doors and is quickly on the defense in case it’s an attack, noting from his periphery that both Kita and Kiryuu have taken defensive stances as well.

Fresh air billowed inside as two individuals walk in, with one supporting the other who seemed to be injured. It doesn’t take long before Tetsurou recognize Daichi.

“Daichi!” He exclaims with relief as the same time Hinagarasu did with excitement.

“Tetsu! Please help me!”

Tetsurou immediately lowers his sword and runs up to him, ignoring Kita’s warning about how it could be trap. He sidles up the companion Daichi’s supporting, unable to see their face because their cloak’s hood covering their head, and hooks the other arm across his shoulders so he could help take them inside and walk them over to the chaise as the doors close behind them on its own.

Once the mysterious person is safely deposited on the seat, Tetsurou quickly turns to Daichi and grabs him by the shoulders.

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt? Where have you been?” He asks, frantically scanning over his form and patting any part of Daichi he can reach to check for injuries.

Daichi holds Tetsurou’s face between his hands, effectively stopping his inspection in favor of bringing him close to look at him, his eyes specifically, and is met with wide and concerned amber ones.

“Tetsurou,” he smiles, sighing in relief as he wraps his arms around Tetsu and hugs him tight.

Tetsurou returns the hug with equal tightness and relief as he kisses him on the temple. “I was so worried,” he murmurs against Daichi’s short hair as he rocks them lightly. Daichi’s back and he’s thankfully unharmed. The stress and anxiety, along with the desperation and feeling of failure that has been weighing him down dissipates the closer and tighter he holds onto him.

“I’m sorry I made you worried, but I’m fine,” Daichi rubs a comforting hand over Tetsurou’s back before he gently untangles himself so he can look at their other companions. “I’m so glad you guys are safe.”

“We’re glad that you’re safe too,” Kita says sincerely “and that we have you back.”

Kiryuu nods in agreement as much as he could, what with Hinagarasu comfortably perched on top of his head.

“Though, I must ask,” Kita continues, quickly glancing down at the cuffs that instantly fell from his wrists the moment the doors closed, feeling his magic again, “how are you safe and how did you find us?”

Daichi looks at them before looking down at the person still passed out on the chaise. “I’ve had protection and help.”

Tetsurou frowns when Daichi untangles himself and steps away from his hold in favor of kneeling beside the person.

“Who is he?” Kita asks.

“I…” Daichi meets Kita’s eyes, then Tetsurou’s, clearly hesitant, “I guess it’s better if I show you instead,” he murmurs before pushing the hood out of the man’s head, taking care not to bump his hands over the short, sharp horns.

Kita gasps while Kiryuu huffs.

“Daichi… that’s…” Tetsurou couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. Hinagarasu doesn’t have any reservations as he twitted “It’s another Tetsu!”

“That’s impossible,” says Kita, then looks at Hinagarasu. “Where have you taken us?”

“Hinagarasu’s taken you to where you’re supposed to be!” The black bird says, unbothered and proudly sure.

Kita shakes his head again. “This shouldn’t have happened. Tetsurou, get Daichi and get behind me,” he says, poising himself, magic glowing in his hands and back.

“No, Kita! Tetsu, please!” Daichi says, putting himself between Kuroo and his companions. “He’s not dangerous! He’s… he’s you, Tetsurou, and he didn’t harm me.”

“But Daichi-”

“Please, believe me.” He hastily tells them about what’s happened with him (which caused to Tetsurou to attempt to grab Daichi and get him away from…another him). It’s choppy but he made sure that his companions know about how Kuroo’s protected him and took him back to them.

“I don’t know what happened. He teleported us but as soon as we arrived, he collapsed,” Daichi says mildly distressed, clearly worried over Kuroo.

Tetsurou couldn’t describe how he’s feeling at the moment. There’s shock especially about being face-to-face with a version of him. Add to that the confusing mix of elation upon knowing that Daichi trusts any version of him and the irrational jealousy that Daichi’s being protective of another him. 

Kita’s still wary and let’s his own magic feel around Kuroo. “His magic feels weak. He _is_ weak,” he says, relaxing a little. “But how could this happen? The Dimension Witch said-”

Whatever explanation Kita’s about to say gets disrupted when Kuroo starts finally coming to with a groan and they all watch him sluggishly take in his surroundings.

It’s disconcerting to say the least, for Tetsurou to see the loving look his counterpart gives Daichi upon seeing him, only because he’s seeing for the first time what _he_ looks like whenever he does the same.

“Sawamura, you’re back” he mumbles with a small smile, weakly lifting a hand to brush against Daichi’s cheek. Tetsurou and the others look at each other in confusion.

“Kuroo? How are you feeling?” Daichi asks.

Kuroo blinks a few more times until his eyes become clearer and he become more conscious that they’re not alone and inhales sharply when he sees Tetsurou and attempts to sit up. Daichi helps him and props him carefully against the backrest of the seat.

“Daichi… I’m fine. I’m sorry I called you…” he shakes his head.

“It’s fine. Though, how did you know that’s my name as well? I’ve always been called Daichi.”

“Oh, he’s not referring to you,” a voice, playful and familiar but new, says behind them and they all turn to look at whoever it was that spoke. “He’s referring to _me_. Though, no one really calls me that anymore, since they all just use Grand King,” they end with a dismissive wave of hand.

Daichi feels something tingle his spine as his eyes widen in shock and the others seemingly have been frozen as well.

All playfulness disappeared when sharp, red eyes look at Daichi pointedly, an unfamiliar sinister smile on his familiar face.

“Hello, _doppelganger_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the names:
> 
> Tsubasa Daichi - Daichi  
> FHQ Daichi - Sawamura aka The Grand King (ooohhh)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
